Foreteller Gula
Summary Foreteller Gula is the founder and leader of the Leopardos Union. One of the apprentices of the Master of Masters, he received a portion of the Book of Prophecies and established his Union to combat the Darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Foreteller Gula Origin: Kingdom Hearts χ Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Foreteller, Head of the Leopardos Union, Apprentice of the Master of Masters, Keyblade Master Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight and Dimensional Travel via Keyblade Glider, Magic, Portal Creation (The Keyblade can create portals), Power Bestowal (The user of a Keyblade can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Lightning, Wind, and Ice variety), Damage Reduction (Via Aero), Healing, Master Keyblade Wielder, Precognition (Can consult the Book of Prophecies to learn the future), Summoning (Can summon his Keyblade if disarmed), Telepathy (The Keyblade can react accordingly to what its user wants to do), Flight (The Keyblade is capable of Flight), Reality Warping via The Book of Prophecies (The Book of Prophecies can create accurate replications of the worlds recorded within it and can completely reshape entire worlds, being used to restore Daybreak Town after the Keyblade War), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Heartless and also Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Possible Causality Manipulation (Possibly possesses the Power of Waking, which allowed for Sora to rewrite the entire timeline), Immortality (Type 6. Can insert his "heart" into others to live indefinitely), Possession (The Keyblade allows its user to send their own "heart" free, which can then proceed to possess the target), Sealing/BFR (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Sealing Negation (Keyblades can open the seals of multiple things, including the gates between "Worlds"), Curse Removal (It was heavily implied that the Keyblade could remove Calypso's curse of being bound in a mortal body), Immortality Negation (Types 5 and 8, The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the "hearts" of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead) |-|Resistances=Ice Manipulation, Magic-based Time Stop (The Keyblade grants Resistance to Magic-based Time Stop), Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Cosmic Radiations, Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Gula is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Corruption, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned. Ansem by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive. Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it.) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (As a fully fledged Keyblade Master, he should not be that far behind the likes of Sora, Can easily defeat a Darkside with a single blow) Speed: Massively FTL+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Class M via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Engaged other Keyblade Masters in one-on-one combat) Durability: At least Large Star level Stamina: Very high (Regularly fights waves of Heartless and can clash with his fellow Keyblade Masters for long periods of time) Range: Extended melee range with his Keyblade. Planetary via magic. Standard Equipment: *'Keyblade:' Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through the use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, such as turning his keyblade into a Keyblade Glider. Intelligence: As a Keyblade Master, Gula is an expert in the use of the Keyblade and Magic. To this end, he's able to dispatch waves of Heartless on his own and dispatch Darksides with a single blow. In addition, his access to the Book of Prophecies allows him to obtain a great deal of information about the future and is a competent leader of thousands of Keyblade wielders as one of the Union Leaders. Weaknesses: Gula has a limited supply of magic and must take the time to recharge before using it again, Since he only has a portion of the Book of Prophecies, some of the information about the future, may be incomplete or missing, Is more vulnerable without his Keyblade, but this is mitigated by the fact that he can still cast magic and teleport his Keyblade back to his hand. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Panther Claw: Gula vanishes from sight before rapidly slashing his opponent at blinding speeds, finally reappearing as his opponent begins to experience the damage they took. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Leaders Category:Element Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Purification Users Category:Telepaths